Bittersweet
by Oxytreza
Summary: fic wild adapter! comme c'est la dèche ici, deuxième fic française postée, whouuaaaa! pour cells ou ceux qui conaissent: komiyakubota, kubotatokito


Uwaaaa…La dèche question fic française pour wild adpater et Araiso !... Oo

Ah là là… J'avoue, c'est compliqué vu que les mangas ne sont pas sortis en France. Mais si vous ne connaissez pas… Et bien, le site anglais où je me fournis habituellement arrête de proposer les scans traduits une fois que le volume est sorti. Donc les volumes un, deux et trois de wild adapter ne sont plus dispo, en revanche, les Araiso (même perso, mais manga complètement différent) le sont encore.

Le nom du site c'est « Emerald Eyes ». Si vous voulez l'adresse exacte, envoyez-moi un MAIL, pas un message a cette adresse : angel love 67 hotmail . fr (sans les espaces, évidement !)

Donc, moi, Bloody Soul, je me lance dans la fic Wild adapter (Dommaaaage, celui qui n'est plus dispo ! XD). Cette première fic est en dédicace à Homnyo Seagull (même si elle sombre un peu dans l'oubli à cause de ses post TRES espacés, elle reste ma muse, la meilleure auteur de fic saiyuki.) car j'ai le souvenir qu'elle aime bien Komiya, nh ?

Et bien, celles qui ne connaissent pas n'ont qu'à crever ! XD je déconne.

Et bien, après ce blabla de départ, je vais commencer ma fic, en utilisant mes procédés habituels.

Enjoy !

Pairing : Komiya/Kubota, Kubota/Tokito

Rating : K+ (on va commencer doucement, hein)

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient ici, comme partout ailleurs.

Bitter Sweet

_« Kubota-san…Je crois…Que j'ai un gros problème… »_

Tu n'avais pas répondu. Tu avais continué de faire semblant de dormir, immobile, le creux de ta nuque contre sa cuisse.

Ses lèvres étaient si proches, son visage si près, son souffle effleurait ton visage, si bien que ça les éloignait encore plus de toi, de ton être, de ta vie.

Et ça faisait mal.

_« Donc tu as peur des femmes… Ou bien les détestes-tu?_

_-Ni l'un ni l'autre. C'est juste qu'elles ne m'intéressent pas._

_-Et les hommes ?_

_-Pas particulièrement._

_-Les êtres humains ?_

_-…Pas particulièrement. »_

Jamais attaché à qui que ce soit, jamais fais attention à qui que ce soit, même pas à toi-même.

Komiya s'était finalement endormi, et toi, tu n'avais pas bougé. Jusqu'au lendemain matin où tu t'étais finalement redressé, avoir passé une nuit sans sommeil, sans que cela ne te fatigue.

Komiya, jeune, plutôt beau, fringant et plein de vie. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait dans un monde pareil, entouré de yakuza et de type comme toi ? Il aurait dû être en train de faire les bars, entouré de jeune filles.

Ta main c'était un peu égarée sur sa joue endolorie, dissimulée par la gaze et la pommade.

Ce n'était pas de l'amour, on ne pouvait pas dire ça. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, tu ne veux pas savoir ce que c'est. Dans la vie, tu as des « intérêts ». Les gens peuvent, tel ou tel individu, être « intéressant ». Parce qu'ils sont intelligents, comme Kou, parqué derrière son comptoir avec ses châles et ses petites lunettes rondes, ses longs cheveux noir coulant le long de son dos. Parce qu'ils peuvent être « différents ».

Komiya est différent. Il est… « Gentil ». C'est un brave type. Tu sais parfaitement ce qu'il pense de toi, ce qui le ronge petit à petit depuis que tu es son chef dans le groupe de Sanada, depuis le jour où vous avez tous les deux enterré ce chat mort dans le parc, près des balançoires.

Toi aussi, tu es différent : tu es intelligent, distant, presque cruel et…

Personne ne te connaît. On connaît ton nom, ta date de naissance, ton groupe sanguin, ton âge et ta situation mais…

_« Ce Makoto Kubota n'a aucune logique en lui. Rien ne l'intéresse, mais tout le rend curieux. Il agit comme il n'attachait d'importance à rien, mais avec tant de désir dans ses yeux. Complètement égoïste, mais complètement masochiste. N'ayant besoin de rien, recherchant tout. »_

Ta personnalité reste complètement invisible et inconnue. Tu apparais comme un extra-terrestre aux yeux de tous.

Et seuls les gens différents comme toi t'attirent.

Et pourtant. Et pourtant, tu l'as déjà eu contre toi, en toi, ce Komiya, peau contre peau et bouche pressées l'une contre l'autre. C'était… « Intéressant », disons.

Et pourtant…

Et maintenant, Komiya est mort.

_« Tu veux quitter le groupe parce que Komiya est mort ? Je suis surpris que tu laisses quelque chose de ce genre t'affecter._

_-Effectivement, ça me surprend moi-même. »_

Tu lui as promis de vivre, de faire ta vie. Alors tu le fais. Il était « Gentil », et ça te suffit pour lui promettre. Ça te suffit pour faire de lui… Ton ami, peut-être ? Si peu de gens gravitent autour de toi, et tant en même temps.

Et aujourd'hui, tu vis avec la personne la plus différente qui soit. Il bouge, il crie, il râle, il prend toutes les couvertures et remue tout le temps. Il a des sautes d'humeurs, c'est un drôle de chat.

Et ta vision, ta perception du monde à changé.

« Rencontrer ».

« Parler ».

S'« attacher ».

…Dire le mot « aimer » serait beaucoup, beaucoup trop fort pour toi. Et complètement inapproprié. Complètement…Faux.

Mais ces sentiments doux-amer qui se glisse à l'arrière de ton crâne quand tu passes ton bras autour de son cou, c'est peut-être un attachement important ?

« Tokito…

-Quoi ?

-…Non, rien. »

Il est « intéressant » et « différent », ce chat-là.

Fin

F/Bip/CK ! Kubota est le type…LE PLUS DUR A MANIER DE LA TERRE ! Il est, il est…Rhaaa, il EST, quoi !

Mortel.

/Se suicide/

Bref. Et pis, ça par un peu en eau de boudin, là. Mais bon…Tss, on va mettre ça sur le compte de la première fic, okay ?

Allez, si quelqu'un a lu, review !


End file.
